Cenizas de un papel quemado
by amor por escribir
Summary: Llaves aparentemente 'secuestradas', diez años para encontrar una piedra o una extraña gema, sin tener una idea de adónde ir o cuál es su destino. Luego de abandonar su Gremio, Lucy tendrá el tiempo contado para recuperar a sus amigos celestiales. ¿La razón? Las cenizas de un papel quemado.


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa aquí ando de nuevo :33 espero que les guste porque yo una vez me pregunté que sucedía si Natsu quemaba la historia que Lucy estaba haciendo asi que... :333**

**COMENCEMOS!**

** Cenizas de un papel quemado.**

Entré al baño vestida únicamente por un top morado y una minifalda que hacía juego con la parte de arriba. Me desvisto y dejo la ropa sucia y embarrada a un costado de la habitación.

Me sumerjo en la tina y comienzo a sentir como poco a poco dejo de estar tensa y toda la mugre se va.

«Encontrarnos fue el destino» pienso y luego continuo con mis pensamientos «Volverme tu amiga fue una elección» no me había dado cuenta de lo que pensaba a causa de la relajación absoluta «Pero enamorarme de ti, fue algo de lo que no tuve elección» No sabía por qué, pero no quería negarlo, no me gusta ignorar que me gusta que sea así.

Escucho como unos libros se caen desde el librero de mi habitación, por lo que me levanto con ayuda de ambas manos. No tengo idea de lo que sucede, aunque seguramente sean Natsu y Happy. Les daré una pista, mi ventana siempre esta abierta. ¿Adivinaron?

Por el pequeño hueco entre la puerta y el suelo veo una luz brillante por lo que me preocupo.

Me levanto completamente de la tina, tomando el toallón. Estoy cubierta de una fina capa de agua y me niego a aparecer frente a ellos en este estado

—¡Hapy apágalo!—escucho gritarle al minino.

—¡Sigue encendido! ¡Aye!—¿Encendido? ¡¿Quemaron algo?!

Ruego que no sea mi intento de libro.

Sin importar mi imagen abro la puerta precipitadamente y lo que veo me deja impactada, desconcertada.

Sobre mi escritorio están unos pedazos de papeles quemándose rápidamente. Es mi historia. Es la historia que se quema con esa hoja importante. Era lo que necesitaba para encontrar mis llaves.

Dejo de respirar por unos segundos y mis ojos se abren más de lo habitual. Natsu me ve preocupado y Happy está al borde del llanto. No debo mostrarme muy bien.

—Lucy...—intenta hablar y no lo interrumpo. Me quedo mirando como se termina de quemar el papel, en shock— yo...—¿Tú qué? ¿Cómo se supone que te perdone ahora? Me gustaría poder decirle eso en estos momentos...—l-lo sentimos, ¡De verdad lo lamentamos Lu...!—mi rabia va más allá del enojo de Erza en estos momentos.

—¿Tu qué?— comienzo dulce y trato de ocultar el enojo y dolor de la posibilidad de ya no ver a mis amigos Estelares—¿Qué lo lamentas, maldita sea?— el recuerdo de todos los daños que causo vinieron a mi cabeza con un rayo y, el dolor, angustia y enojo que traté de contener se retuerce hasta escapar como el aire en un globo pinchado—¡¿Cuantas veces más tengo que perdonarte?! ¡¿Cuántas malditas veces más!?—no me controlé, pero tampoco me arrepentí hasta algún tiempo después—Vete.

Su cara muestra miedo, agonía, quiere llorar pero no se lo permite así mismo.

—Lucy...yo...

Esto ya fue demasiado.

—¡Vete de mi maldita casa!—las lágrimas me invaden y no puedo controlar.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Simplemente cuando abrí los ojos estaba sentada en mi cama llorando. El cielo se había tornado oscuro y un par de estrellas se hacían paso en él como pequeños puntos de luces lejanas.

Me acuesto completamente cuando me percato de algo: todavía tengo tengo puesto sólo el toallón del baño.

Bajo las piernas lentamente con dirección al baño (donde deje toda la ropa que planeaba ponerme de pijama) mientras los recuerdos de hace dos días salpican sobre mi cabeza. Son dolorosos, como golpearse con un martillo.

Hace dos días me llegó una carta anónima, dónde decía clara y firmemente que si no cumplía con su pedido, podría olvidarme de las llaves. Mis llaves, mis amigos.

Pero el mapa se quemó, por lo que ahora tendré que viajar por todas partes hasta encontrar esa preciada piedra.

''Seré franco e iré al grano, te dejé un mapa. Si encuentras la piedra (y te daré diez años para que la encuentres, solo para que el tiempo te sobre) podrás olvidarte de... _ellos''_ esas palabras me sofocan y recuerdo la última parte ''Se cuidadosa, no queremos crear alborotos con este tema...¿verdad?''

Ahogo un sollozo cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos, pero las lágrimas transcurren su camino como si nada.

Tengo que pensar en lo que aré mañana. Tengo mucho tiempo, y mucho camino que recorrer.

Mañana hablaré con el maestro sobre mi partida. Tengo que hacerlo.

Tengo que encontrarlos.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Camino hacia el Gremio con la esperanza de encontrar al Maestro, sólo para poder hablar sobre mi partida. Que específicamente no tienen que buscarme.

A lo lejos veo multitudes de maletas y tres personas frente a ellas; una cabellera escarlata, otra azul y otra rosa.

Doy media vuelta esperando que no me hayan visto.

—¡Oi Lucy!—escucho como Gray me llama esperando que conteste—cabeza de flama nos contó que sucedió ayer—me di la vuelta para verlos a la cara y me encontré con que él golpeaba a Natsu en la cabeza mientras decía lo sucedido.

—¡¿A quién le dices cabeza de flama, monte de nieve?!—ahora chocaban frente con frente.

—Natsu, no es tiempo para pelear—el aura de Erza hizo que ambos se abrazaran como siempre lo hacían con ella en frente.

—¡Aye! ¡Lucy, ven de misión con nosotros!—Happy (comiendo su pescado matutino) me miraba con sus pequeños ojitos picarones esperando que diga un ''si''.

—Lo siento Happy—y aquí viene la mentira— pero me duele mucho el estómago—pongo una mano sobre el vientre para indicar dónde supuestamente me duele—ahora voy a ver a Wendy, no tienen por qué preocuparse—les digo con una sonrisa.

—Bien—susurra Scarlet—.Volveremos por la tarde.

Veo cómo Natsu me ve un poco triste por detrás de los hombros de Gray. Luego siguen con su camino. Y yo con el mio.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Abro las puertas con ambas manos y comienzo a caminar hacia donde está Mira junto con Lissa (Lissana) sirviéndole un vaso de agua a Laxus, algo que no me sorprende por el tiempo que pasaban juntos hablando y comiendo en la barra.

—¡Hola Mira, Lissa, Laxus!—saludo alegremente.

—Hola—saludan cada uno con su respectivo carácter, unos más animados que otros.

—¿Han visto al maestro?—sonrío para tratar de ocultar mis intenciones.

—Claro—susurra Mira— pero antes, escuchamos lo de tu novela. ¿Estas bien?—su cara se tornó más compasiva.

Asiento con la cabeza y su sonrisa aparece nuevamente.

—Esta en la biblioteca—dice y me dirijo hacia la ubicación del maestro.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Entro como lo he hecho mil veces, luego de ver hacia todas direcciones y encontrarlo solo mientras leía un par de cartas (al parecer) importantes.

—Oh Lucy, que sorpresa—susurra con un par de ellas en la mano—¿Estás bien?—me pregunta dándome una corta mirada. Asiento nuevamente—como sea—deja las cartas a un lado y me mira sentado en la mesa—¿Qué se te ofrece?—tomo una bocanada de aire y le explico la situación.

Le digo todo lo sucedido hace días, y sobre la quema de ayer en mi casa.

—¿Entonces... qué harás? Si le dices a alguien del Gremio, incluyéndome, estarías incumpliendo la parte de ''Se cuidadosa, no queremos crear alborotos con este tema...¿verdad?''

Suspiro pesadamente y me siento en una silla cercana.

—Primero que nada, quiero pedirle algo—él me ve incrédulo—ponga una ley para Fairy Tail que dice que está específicamente prohibido perseguir a alguien de otro Gremio o que no lo tenga a menos que sea por un trabajo—luego de unos minutos de pensarlo seriamente, asiente y espera lo que diré luego.

Le doy mi mano derecha donde tengo la marca. Tenerla ya no será lo mismo. Ser de la familia que tanto amo me romperá el corazón, pero tengo que hacerlo. ¡Tengo que encontrar mis llaves y regresar a mi amado Gremio! ¡Fairy Tail!

—Quítela.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

**wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

**y hasta aquí el cap 1 :3**

**sería como el prólogo o algo así no se**

**bueno creo que esta historia tiene potencial, por lo que espero que le den una oportunidad si? Solo una? Si? ;33**

**y ya me retiro ;3**

**Besos, cuídense y dejen un review!**

**Los quiero ;33**

**Luly.**


End file.
